Tarzan meets Elphaba
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: What if Elphaba came into the jungle of Tarzan after Defying Gravity?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Elphaba came into the jungle of Tarzan after Defying Gravity?  
****This story begins at Defying Gravity and there is singing in it!  
****Oh yeah I don't own Wicked or Tarzan.**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV:**

I ran upstairs after the ''Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' warned his guards to chatch me. They cannot even catch a flu. Glinda, my best friend, was right behind me and tried to calm me down. We reached the ceiling and before she could yell I said ''Oh no! This must be the ceiling, we must hurry'' I blocked the door with a broom and she started to yell. ''Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle'' Now she started to sing. **''I hope you're happy!**** I hope you're happy now**** I hope you're happy how you****Hurt your cause forever**** I hope you think you're clever!''** She couldn't be serious! I was furious. **''****I hope you're happy**** I hope you're happy, too**** I hope you're proud how you, Would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!'' **We sang together, but still a bit angry. **''So though I can't imagine how**** I hope you're happy right now!''**  
We hear Madame Morrible say to how they must look out for me, Glinda moved close to me and graped my hand while we heard Morrible say, more better should be yell, that I'm Wicked. Glinda whispers ''Don't be afraid.'' I responded with ''I'm not, it's the Wizard who should be afraid...of me!''  
''Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry.'' She said, then she continued singing** ''you can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted.'' **

''I know **but I don't want it.''** I let go of her hand **''No, I can't want it, anymore.''** I paused and looked at Glinda before I continued singing **''something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to thrust my instincts. Close my eyes...''** I closed them before I reached forward **''….and leap! It's time to try Defying Gravity! I think I'll try Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down!''** Glinda stepped towards me and pulled at my arm **''Can't I make you ****understand?**** You're having delusions of grandeur!'' **I stepped away from her and sang** ''I'm through accepting limits 'cause says there so. Somethings I cannot change but till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, loosing love I guess I've lost, well if that's love it comes at much to high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity. Kiss me good bye I'm Defying Gravity and you can't pull me down!''** we heard the guards from behind the door yelling that we must open the door and I reached to the Grimmerie and I started to say the spell. Glinda started to yell that I must stop but I didn't really listen until she yelled very loud ''Stop!'' and I stopped. ''Well where are your winks? Maybe you aren't as powerful as you think you are!'' She said and I looked down. Then she gasped and whispered ''Sweet Oz...'' I looked up and I saw the broomstick flying. ''I told you I could do it Glinda!'' I said and graped the broomstick while I looked at Glinda and yelled ''Quick! Get on!'' She looked at me and shook her head ''What?''

''Glinda...come with me think of what we can do together!'' I said and started to sing again **''Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together will be the greatest team there's ever been. Glinda dreams the way we planned 'em.''**  
She took the broom with both hands and sang **''if we work in tandem.''**  
We both sang now **''there's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I Defying Gravity! With you and I Defying Gravity!''** She pulled back slightly and I sang **''They'll never bring us down!''**  
I looked at her and said ''well? Are you coming?'' She looked doubtful and said ''Elphie, you're trembling. Here put this around you..'' I took the Grimmerie and pulled it in my bag when she took a blanket and pulled it around me. I stood up and thought _this was the best way to do it. She wouldn't go with me but it is dangerous too.. _She started to sing again **''I hope you're happy, now that your choosing this..'' **I spoke soft ''You too..'' and sang '**'I hope it brings you bliss..'' **Glinda took my hand in hers and we sang the last time together **''I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it, I hope you're happy in the end. I hope your happy, my friend.''** I ran to the back of the room and the guards broke through the door. They took Glinda who yelled ''Let go of me do you hear!?'' Then I yelled ''It's not her! She has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want! It's me! It's me!'' I flew up and Glinda yelled ''Elphie!'' I sang again **''So if you care to find me, look at the Western Sky! As someone told me lately: Everyone deserves a change to...'' **I couldn't finish because the people of Oz started to scream but not for me for an tornado, it went to me. It seemed it was magical and I knew it was Morrible who sent it to me. Then it griped at me and pulled me in. I heard Glinda screaming ''Elphie! Come away from it now!'' But it was too late I was in it already and with time, I didn't hear the people of Oz screaming anymore. I was wondering why but held me tight at the broom. Then the tornado just spit me out and I saw a land full of color, it wasn't Oz I could tell but before I could look good at it, I fell into a tree, luckily it was into it but I hit my head so I lost conscious, in this dangerous jungle.

* * *

**Yes I know, this is way longer then my other fanfictions but with some help of RPing on Twitter helps alot for my English!  
****Haha hope you all enjoyed it and please review? *Puppy eyes***

**WickedlyElphaba**


	2. AN

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for not uploading this story and my other one, but like I said before I'm in my exam period, they are next week and the week after that, and I hadn't really internet the day before yesterday and yesterday it self. So I hope I can update my stories quick.

**xxx,**  
**WickedlyElphaba**


End file.
